Disney Cartoons/Image Gallery/1950's Era
1950 Pluto's Heart Throb Lion Around Lion_Around_Cartoon_Spin_Sound_2.png|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM Lion_Around_Cartoon_Spin_Sound_1.png|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM Pluto and the Gopher The Brave Engineer The Brave Engineer Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 The Brave Engineer SMALL BONK.jpg|SMALL BONK The Brave Engineer Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - WOOD CRUNCH.jpg|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - WOOD CRUNCH The Brave Engineer Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 The Brave Engineer Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 02 Crazy Over Daisy Wonder Dog Trailer Horn Primitive Pluto Puss Cafe Pluto Cats Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Motor Mania Motor Mania DISNEY JET PASS BY SOUND.png|Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056101 Pests of the West Food for Feudin Food for Feudin Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402.png|Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402 Food for Feudin Disney Gulp Sound 3.png|Disney Gulp Sound 3 Hook, Lion & Sinker Camp Dog Camp Dog H-B WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM.png|H-B WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM Bent-Tail Grabs Bent-Tail, Jr. and Zooms Away.jpg|SIREN WHISTLE ZING Bee at the Beach Bee At The Beach Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302 Hold That Pose Morris the Midget Moose Out on a Limb Out on a Limb Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058305.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058305 Out on a Limb Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010401.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010401 1951 Lion Down Lion_Down_Cartoon_Spin_Sound.png|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM Chicken in the Rough Cold Storage Dude Duck Home Made Home Corn Chips Cold War Goofy Cold War Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Plutopia Test Pilot Donald Tomorrow We Diet! Lucky Number R'coon Dawg Get Rich Quick Cold Turkey 51810.jpg|Ferocious Roar Fathers Are People Out of Scale No Smoking Bee On Guard 1952 Father's Lion Donald Applecore Lambert the Sheepish Lion Lambert the Sheepish Lion Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING.png|Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING Lambert the Sheepish Lion Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 or Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL,.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 or Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, AdoredAromaticEidolonhelvum-small.gif|DISNEY HYPNOTIC GAZE SOUND Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-22h16m36s141.png|Ferocious Roar Lambert the Sheepish Lion Ferocious Roar.gif|Ferocious Roar Lambert the Sheepish Lion GOOFY HOLLER.png|GOOFY HOLLER Hello Aloha Two Chips and a Miss Teachers are People Let's Stick Together! Two-Gun Goofy vlcsnap-5462-01-14-20h16m02s314.png|Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE, vlcsnap-6629-08-03-23h19m46s640.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Screams Highpit CRT028303 vlcsnap-1169-01-28-10h55m17s961.png|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK vlcsnap-6895-07-23-04h08m11s707.png|Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Susie the Little Blue Coupe Man's Best Friend Uncle Donald's Ants The Little House Pluto's Party Pluto's Party Disney Gulp Sound 3.png|Disney Gulp Sound 3 Pluto's Party Disney Gulp Sound 2.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Disney Cartoons (Shorts) Disney Kids Giggling Sound in Pluto's Party.png|Disney Kids Giggling Sound (Debut.) Trick or Treat Two Weeks Vacation Pluto's Christmas Tree Pluto's Christmas Tree Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 Pluto's Christmas Tree Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002.png|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 Pluto's Christmas Tree Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 How to Be a Detective 1953 Father's Day Off Father's Day Off HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition) Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining.jpg|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining Father's Day Off HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition) Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining 2.jpg|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining The Simple Things Mickey Mouse Pluto The Simple Things Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 The Simple Thing SIREN WHISTLE ZING 1.png|SIREN WHISTLE ZING The Simple Thing SIREN WHISTLE ZING 2.png|SIREN WHISTLE ZING For Whom the Bulls Toil vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h10m47s154.png|GOOFY HOLLER For Whom the Bulls Toil OLD DISNEY FALL SOUND.png|Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 Melody Melody1.png|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining Don's Fountain of Youth Donald Duck Fountain of Youth Several Rapid Swish.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 Father's Week-End Goofy Father's Weekend Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 How to Dance Goofy How To Dance Bounce Jews Harp 2.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Goofy How to Dance Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 The New Neighbor The New Neighbor Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 Football Now and Then Working for Peanuts Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom Rugged Bear How to Sleep Canvas Back Duck Canvas Back Duck Funny Airplane Star CRT055401.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Airplane Star CRT055401 Canvas Back Duck Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002.png|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 Ben and Me Ben and Me Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808.png|Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 Ben and Me Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 1954 Spare the Rod Spare The Rod Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05.png|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Spare The Rod Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03.png|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Donald's Diary The Lone Chipmunks The Lone Chipmunk Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 Pigs Is Pigs Casey Bats Again Dragon Around Dragon Around Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402.png|Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402 Grin and Bear It Grin and Bear It Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Social Lion Social Lion - Ferocious Roar.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 2.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 3.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 4.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 5.png|Ferocious Roar vlcsnap-2019-09-19-17h19m38s191.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 6.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 7.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - Ferocious Roar 8.png|Ferocious Roar Social Lion - JUMANJI LION GROWL.png|JUMANJI LION GROWL Social Lion - JUMANJI LION GROWL 2.png|JUMANJI LION GROWL Social Lion - JUMANJI LION GROWL 3.png|JUMANJI LION GROWL Social Lion - JUMANJI LION GROWL 4.png|JUMANJI LION GROWL The Flying Squirrel Grand Canyonscope grandcanyonscopethunder.jpg|Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Intl.) 1955 No Hunting Bearly Asleep Beezy Bear Up a Tree Up A Tree Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 04.png|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 1956 Chips Ahoy How to Have an Accident in the Home Donald_Duck_How_to_have_an_Accident_at_Home_Large_Wood_Crunch.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH, 02 Hooked Bear Jack and Old Mac In the Bag A Cowboy Needs a Horse 1957 The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. Disney Cartoons Shorts Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK in The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.PNG|Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK The Truth About Mother Goose Paul Bunyan (1958) 1959 Donald in Mathmagic Land How to Have an Accident at Work How to Have an Accident at Work Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE, 04.png|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 How to Have an Accident at Work Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO, 03.png|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Noah's Ark=